Il Storia di il Ventesimo Millefiore di Capo
by Hinakura Eien
Summary: The Story of Hinakura Rindaru the 20th Millefiore Boss


"Il Storia di il Ventesimo Millefiore di Capo"  
にじゅうだいめ ミルフィオーレ ボスの物語

Memoria Uno: Three Worlds  
だい・いち・おもいで: みっつ・の・せかい

By: Lindell Tejada  
エイエンークン

_Parallel Worlds… there are infinite number of parallel worlds. No one can say and be sure how many parallel worlds there can be, because… it is just simply the outcomes of our choices in our daily present lives._

The Sky Mare Ring has the power over the parallel worlds. It was said that the bearer of the ring, can communicate, control and travel the parallel worlds. But this power is overwhelmingly powerful and dangerous to use…

It was said that the Sky Mare ring wielder was chosen to protect the parallel worlds. But many wielders has succumbed into their own little greedy evil fantasy plans and used the ring's power to make their fantasy become real.

_Once their fantasies have been fulfilled, they shortly have forgotten what was the true purpose of wielding the ring then used the rings powers even more to their own satisfaction. Thus this took a toll upon the parallel worlds and without the wielders knowledge of the result of using the powers for other reasons. The result was many parallel worlds were destroyed without a trace._

It was also said that parallel worlds cannot connect with one another as this will cause annihilation to another unsuspecting parallel world. As many of the wielders of the Sky Mare Ring turned corrupted and abused the power of the ring for their own selfish reasons.

_This caused unnatural catastrophic events to occur more often in the parallel worlds. Thus lead to the creation and unity of Tristezza worlds, three worlds that perfectly connected, synchronised and united to one another. However each Tri-ni-sette from Tristezza worlds of Aqua, Aria and Terra has disappeared. _

_No one knows for sure, not even the wielders of the Sky pacifier and Sky rings, why the three sets of Tri-ni-sette disappeared and only one set of Tri-ni-sette reappeared. _

_Up to till now, Tristezza worlds share only one Tri-ni-sette that is the tri-ni-sette that reappeared, thus the three parts of the tri-ni-sette is divided into three so each world may hold one of the three sets._

The First of the Tristezza Worlds is

_**Aqua**__; Aqua is the world where the Arcobaleno Pacifiers resides. It is also the world that was near in its destruction when the other two Tristezza Worlds connected._

The Second of the Tristezza Worlds is

_**Aria**__; Aria is the world where the Vongola Rings resides. It is one of the Tristezza Worlds that was responsible for Aquas near destruction._

The Third and the last of the Tristezza Worlds is

_**Terra**__; Terra is the world where the Mare Rings resides. It is the other Tristezza Worlds that was responsible for Aquas near destruction._

Byakuran once wielded the Sky Mare Ring. Just like his predecessors and successors, he succumbed into his own fantasy. His fantasy or goal was to become a god that creates worlds but he was ultimately stopped by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_The methods that Byakuran used to complete his plans, was just as the same as his predecessors and future successors. They used the Sky Mare Ring to its full extent thus twisting the powers of the ring and this left permanent changes to the other parallel worlds especially to the Tristezza Worlds. Due to Byakurans selfish reckless usage of the ring, the ring made catastrophic changes to the Tristezza Worlds. _

_In the moment of unity of the three worlds or Tristezza worlds, an imminent total destruction without a trace was Aquas fate. This was when Aria and Terra synchronized and connected, however when Aria and Terra connected and in the exact same moment the Arcobaleno Pacifiers impended Aquas fate of total destruction then resided within the Tristezza world of Aqua. In conclusion Aqua is saved and the Tristezza worlds inhabitants lived in peace._

But this peace was short-lived…

The Arcobaleno Pacifiers and The Mare Rings have disappeared from Aqua and Terra although the Vongola Rings did not disappear from Aria. This immediately created chaos in the world of Aqua, as Aqua was going to be destroyed. However Aqua was going to be destroyed but the connection of Aqua to Aria and Terra has stopped the quick destruction of Aqua but there was a catch, instead of Aqua getting annihilated quickly, the world instead will now very slowly disintegrate from time to time.

While Aqua is recovering from the midst of chaos… The events in Terra unfold…

"Terra, since how long have they not noticed the Mare Rings? Since how long have they forgotten about the powers of the rings? It's futile to ask, though I already know that my questions will not be answered; maybe you were right to keep it unknown from their knowledge…" ~Unknown~

The Tristezza world of Aqua was still recovering from the chaos caused by the disappearance of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. While the Tristezza world of Terra and its inhabitants felt nothing; it was like a normal uneventful day for the inhabitants of Terra.

_Though catastrophic events came to Aqua and sent it down to chaos, Terra was not harmed in anyway; however the Mare Rings has disappeared from their worlds grasp and the inhabitant's only final hope of knowing their world is connected to Aqua and Aria has disappeared from their world. _

_Thus this has made Terra a normal world where no supernatural powers exist, but only their technology. It was still a part of the Tristezza worlds and Terra's connection to Aqua and Aria was still strong and unbreakable._

In Aria…

_The Tristezza world of Aria was not harmed in any way. The Vongola rings that reside in Aria did not disappear whilst Arcobaleno Pacifiers and Mare Rings have vanished from their respective worlds. _

_This unnatural phenomenon started long before Checker Face has started cursing strong people with the curse of the rainbow in order to protect the Arcobaleno pacifiers._

The Arcobaleno Pacifiers and the Mare rings somehow oddly reappeared in the Tristezza world of Aria. No one knows the exact reason why the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and Mare rings reappeared in the Tristezza world of Aria. But the only thing that people can be sure of was that the shared Tri-ni-sette became no longer shared and the Tri-ni-sette became one again in the Tristezza world of Aria.

_Some say that the cause of the unnatural phenomenon in the Tristezza worlds was Tristezza worlds fault by having only one Tri-ni-sette. Also some say it was Byakuran and the former wielders of the Sky Mare ring's fault. _

_Whatever may be the reason is… it is sure that the parallel worlds are adapting from the events, misuse and phenomenon caused by the Mare Sky ring. The parallel worlds may also as well start to change, however if the parallel worlds keep changing… who knows what dangers of unnatural phenomenon will bring when it happens.  
_

_Ever since the unnatural phenomenon happen the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, Vongola Rings and Mare rings have always resided in Aria thus this have eventually lead to the events that shaped the mafia world to where it is now…_

: One thousand years after the Tenth Generations :

[Present time in the Tristezza world of Aria. Hoshizora Gakuen [Hoshizora Academy] Midori City, Gunma, Japan.]

A chilly breeze of wind quietly swept past across the peacefully silent rooftop of the science block.

There far away from the quiet rooftop door, a teenage boy around fifteen to seventeen years old lies care freely on the cold concrete ground next to a small black school bag.

The boy seemed to be reading an old action book peacefully at his own unique pace.

He seemed not to be bothered about the chilly wind sweeping across him. Although this would make him inevitably lose the page he was quietly reading at and also makes his not so long dark messy silver hair cover his clear light brown eyes.

He occasionally kept changing his lying position as if were a battalion of ants were attacking him from one particular direction on the dirty ground.

If normal people would have seen him change positions every now and then. Normal people would just casually compare him to a dirty earthworm wriggling every minute.

Suddenly, the small black phone from the black bag lying next to the unsuspecting boy burst into a loud robust ringtone that lasted about five seconds.

The loud ringtone sends the boy into a shock that he, in the spur of the moment stood up frantically threw the book across to the rooftops door and shouted 'Holy Guacamole, what the hell' like a person slipping off an edge of a cliff.

But this was no normal shocked action and look, judging from his facial expression, that loud noise made him remember of something that he never wanted to remember again in his lifetime.

'Mother…Father…Sister…Brother!' he shouted as he trembled down on the floor sobbing. He panted heavily just like an athlete that just finished running a marathon. 'Why do I have to remember this…' he said while panting heavily… then he calmed down and pretended that he didn't remember anything.

After a few minutes went by, the boy finally realised that it was already time for him to go home while standing up lazily and clumsily looking for the source of the robust loud noise.

Although the source of the loud noise is next to him, he still did not notice that it was his small black phone inside his black bag behind his fair height and figure was producing that noise that scared him.

He looked and looked around the quite rooftop searching for the loud noise that.

As he grew tired of looking for the source of the loud noise, he immediately walked towards to where he was lying before and grabbed his black bag from the dry concrete ground and placed the long straps around on his normal sized shoulders.

He sighed at the bright blue skies with small fatigue. Thus this signalled that he is giving up searching for source of the loud noise.

Then he began to walk slowly towards the rooftop door that leads down into the third floor of the science block.

He grasped onto the handle of the door and as he pushed the door with minimal force, the door opened with a creaking noise.

But the creaking noise echoed into the quite halls of the third floor.

Normally the creaking noise of the rooftop door would not be echoing into the halls of the third floor, when all of the third year students are around the academy.

The creaking noise did not seem to bother him at all.

He continued walking at his own preferable pace down the stairs.

The boy stopped walking, he quietly stood still then he slowly lowered his fair muscled left arm so that the black bag's strap would easily slip out of his arms.

As he lowered his left arm the bag immediately swing behind him to his right arm…

With his fair sized left hand he clumsily reached for the black zipper and slowly pulled it towards his left.

As he slowly put his hand into his bag, his hands began to look for his black headphones then his hand touched a part of the headphones and pulled it out carefully and placed it onto his messy head and fair sized ears.

He quickly glanced at his black watch on his right wrist.

The black with silver lining watch, pointed its golden short hand at four while the golden long hand pointed at seven.

The boy realised he utmost needed to hurry, so he quickly picked a song on his black mp3, closed his bag but not entirely closed and ran the quiet halls of third and second floors.

[Hoshizora Academy, Science Block Ground Floor/First Floor, Classroom 1]

Clamours of loud ear-deafening arguing voices penetrate from the inside of classroom 1 throughout outside the halls of the First floor.

Chiisana Hitome, 15 years old, Class 2-B, a long black haired girl with emerald green eyes and has an average height.

'Get off me, Muuraida or I'll drown you! Chiisana said with tenacious loud angry voice while getting hugged by her adoptive younger brother in the back of classroom 1.

Kurozo Muuraida, 13½ years old, Junior High Student, a short blond haired boy with light blue eyes and has below an average height.

'Nee-chan, I don't think onii-san will be happy if he hears about you trying to drown me' Muuraida said with a smug smile on his face and hugs Chiisana again with lots of affection while standing.

'…why you little!' Chiisana said with an irritated tone, her face is twitching with annoyance and her hands were cracking with intent to hit Muuraida like a soft punching bag.

A male teenage voice talked from the front of the classroom

'Maa maa Ahonna, calm down, you two are not the only ones here' A boy said with calm flirty voice, then he walked towards Chiisana and he slowly tried to put his arm around her, however his arms got smacked like a cockroach on the floor running for its life.

Chiisana and Muuraida turned around in the same time to see who was talking.

'Don't call me Ahonna, Ahoshii!' Chiisana sharply replied and smacked his arm. 'Don't touch me' she said and looked away with disgust.

'Trey-nii, what are you doing?' Muuraida said with an angry voice with a malicious evil tormentor facial expression.

Tremaine, 16 years old, Class 3-A, a boy with slightly long greenish blond hair also with lime green eyes and has an above average height.

'Arghhh! Why did you do that for Ahonna!' Trey shouted with an annoyed pained voice and shortly Trey gave a sour look and quietly stared at his arm.

Muuraida laughed quietly as Chiisana smacked his hand then spoke quietly with an annoying childish voice and pointed 'Trey-nii ahoshii hentai…'

Trey stared in moderate pain at his arm more and walked two metres away from Chiisana thus ignoring what Muuraida said.

'Yoou…violent little poo Ahonna!' Trey said with a pout on his sour face.

In a sudden a flying kick goes across the room with violently fast speed aimed to Trey's idiotic pained face.

Trey fell down as his face got struck down by the powerful kick. He yelped in agony on the floor with a big red shoe mark on his face.

A beautiful teenage girl stood above him and spoke with a surprisingly normal non-violent voice.

'Baka, you deserved that for flirting with Chiisana-san even though you know she is Rindaru-kun's girlfriend' says with an unusual calm voice, gives a look with irritation at Trey and steps on his right leg.

'Perverted Ahoshii!' the girl said with irritation on her voice then she stepped on Trey's right leg purposely.

As Trey moaned in pain as his face is hurting and his right leg being stepped on purposely, then he with a lot of pain on his face, faced towards the beautiful girl and saw her panty and blushed like an old pervert.

He decided not comment about her panties as he thought he would get a very painful stomp on his precious things.

'You…you…are jealous aren't you' Trey says while on the ground grinning with pain on his face.

Chiisana and Muuraida both stood there and jaw-dropped shocked about the girl's violent entry into the room and what she did to Trey's face.

Kage coldly stared with irritation and spoke 'Do you think I would go jealous for you, you Ahoshii'

Trey immediately replied 'Yuph!' then gave a cheeky grin. As he grinned the pain of his face being kicked violently, a sharp pain made its presence thus stopped him to grin any further.

'You better wipe that grin off your face perverted ahoshii!' she replied back in the same manner then she applied more pressure on Trey's right leg.

After that she conveniently walked towards a particular soft chair which was the science teacher's chair then she quickly dragged the chair behind her and walked towards Chiisana and Muuraida.

She stopped one metre in front of Chiisana and Muuraida then sat on the chair like a lady boss.

'uhhhh..' Chiisana said as she blushed and fidgeted because of what the girl said earlier 'A-aanoo' she said quietly.

Muuraida quickly in panic hides behind Chiisana with the fear of being kicked in the face violently.

'Nee-san Kage-nee is really scary today' Muuraida said with shivering voice behind Chiisana. Afterwards Muuraida hugs Chiisana like a five year old kid.

Chiisana stood there and spaced out particularly because there are a lot of things going through her dense head right now.

Kage, 15 years old, Class 2-B, a girl with waist long violet hair also with violet eyes and has an average height.

Chiisana snapped back into reality and is both shocked and pleased for what happened to Treys face earlier but also a bit uncomfortable due to the mark left on Treys face.

'Kage-san you didn't have to do that kick really weak you know' Chiisana says with a smirk on her face and a voice who wants to see more violence… although she had difficulties saying it as Muuraida is clinging on her with fear.

Pats Muuraida. 'Muuraida, don't worry you won't get involved unless if you open your annoying little mouth of yours' says with a smile on her face that can't be wiped off easily.

Muuraida didn't reply as he thinks that he might blurt out words that Chiisana and Kage do not like.

'Ahahaha' as Kage laughed in delight on what Chiisana said about the earlier attack.

'Well if I have done the kick a little stronger Chiisana-san then he'll be knocked out and we wouldn't hear his agony' Kage says with happy go lucky tone.

'Hahahaha…true' Chiisana laughed spoke and smiled with satisfaction from Kage's reply.

Kage only just notices Muuraida hiding with fear behind Chiisana's back even though he has been hiding behind Chiisana ever since he saw her violent side today.

'huh…? Muu-kun, why are you hiding behind Chiisana-san?' Kage said as she curiously leaned forward and smiled.

Trey sneakily stood up and walked quietly backwards. Every time he tried to make emotions his face would make him loudly groan with great pain, He'll scream eventually if the pain is too much for him to endure and groan thus he'll get found out sneaking away if he carelessly screams.

'Don't worry, Muu-kun I only hit idiots like Trey' Kage says with an honest smile then she returned to her sitting position.

During that moment that Kage has spoken those words to Muuraida, Trey was already in motion of tackling Kage off her soft chair.

'Aooraaahhhhhhhhhrrrrggggg' Trey shouted as he ran with great desire of vengeance to Kage. While he passionately ran and shouted towards Kage, half of the passionate shouting was screaming in great pain caused by Kage's kick to his face earlier.

In a jiffy Kage caught a tiny glimpse of Trey running towards her, however it was already far too late for any quick reactions to counter the attack.

In that moment Kage helplessly watched Trey as he tackled her with sheer force that it broke the chair she was sitting on.

'BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHOSHIIIII!' Kage shouted while getting tackled.

Muuraida watches the whole thing with awe… 'Suggoi! Trey-nii!' Muuraida says with an innocent child voice. Also Muuraida cheers the fight from the back seat.

Then they both immediately crashed into a few tables three metres away from Chiisana and Muuraida.

Chiisana shouted 'Trey! You little cow!' with a shocked angry voice.

Chiisana stared at Muuraida with infuriation.

'Why are you cheering him on, you little spoiled brat!' Chiisana shouts with fuming anger.

Muuraida stops moving, as he shivered when Chiisana shouted then replied with a shouting voice…

'BAKA ONEE-SAN! I'll tell onii-san on you!' Muuraida shouted with child angry voice.

After Trey and Kage crashed.

Both Trey and Kage in the spur of the moment were both spaced out while Chiisana and Muuraida verbally fight each other.

Then soon the verbal fight soon turned into a wild game of survival much like in the Amazon Forest.

Muuraida childishly and violently kicks Chiisana flying headed towards Trey and Kage location. Then he shouted 'TAKE THAT BAKAA-NEE!'.

As Kage and Trey regained their consciousness from their spacing out, then they both shockingly found themselves on each other.

Kage heavily blushes under Trey… and she girlishly shouts with great distress while staring at his face 'GET OFF ME HENTAI AHOSHI!'

She stared at Trey's pained face and noticed he is heavily blushing as well.

She said in her thoughts 'Why is he blushing?... wait. wait. . that's impossible! It's just probably I made his face turn red by my flying kick'

Trey shouts with a pained smirk on his face and on top of Kage 'DON'T CALL ME A STUPID COW YOU ANNOYING MANLY GIRL!

While he shouted in front of her face, he didn't feel any pain from his face as he was blushing heavily and obviously on top of Kage.

Trey's head was full of confused thoughts… then his body moved on its own and moved closer to Kage's apple red face…

Kage hesitated but she still shouted submissively back at Trey blushing 'W-who are you calling manly girl! You…you…you stupid idiot!

It seems they both awkwardly like their situation, since they both shouting at each other and did nothing to try and get off each other.

Then Chiisana flies and crashes to Trey and Kage…

Sukodu and Chris walks outside Classroom 1 arguing about like an idiot couple about whether or not asking about the full story of Rindaru's past…

Suko and Chris are arguing so serious that they couldn't notice and hear Chiisana, Kage, Muuraida and Trey fighting and shouting at each other idiotically.

Sukodu Nikawa, 14 years old, Class 1-E, a short light brown haired boy with orange eyes and has a below average height.

Christine Antoinette Del Rosario, 14 years old, Class 1-E, a long haired raven black coloured hair with chocolate brown eyes and has an average height.

As the boy ran and panted by the end halls of the second floor.

He hears the shouting voices from Classroom 1 in the First Floor…

'Huh? Didn't that sound like Chii-chan and Muu-kun? Maybe they're arguing pointlessly again' the boy said with curious and distressed voice.

He made the face "Oh no not again"

Then he ran with all his might downstairs to the First floor.

Suko slid the classroom door open.

Chris and Suko sees Chiisana flying and crashes onto Kage and Trey and Chiisana skid away until she stopped skidding two metres away from Kage and Treys position…

Trey's crimson coloured lips touched Kage's apple red lips accidentally.

Trey with wide eyes open blushed as he accidentally kissed Kage…

Chiisana, Chris, Muuraida and Suko were so shocked when they all saw Trey accidentally kiss Kage because of Muuraida kicking Chiisana.

'AHOSHIIII! You…you..youu! Just stole her first kiss!' Chiisana shouted with hesitation and worry wart voice.

'Muffffffff' Kage muffled while she was being kissed. Kage blushed heavily because she can't deny that she liked it.

But Kage and Trey couldn't hear them as their heads go into mass confusion and their heads couldn't process information for a minute.

Then Kage kicks Trey with her two slim and beautiful legs with violent force that he flew into mid-air. Then kage said with denial 'PERVERT!'

Before he got kicked in the stomach he hesitated to speak but he stuttered as he finally spoke 'i-i-ii'm sorry! I-ii swear to god I didn't mean to do it.

But Trey's efforts to apologize and get off Kage was put into waste when he got violently got kicked on his stomach by the in denial heavily blushing Kage.

'Eurggggggghhhhh, ii-m sorryyyyyy…' Trey said as he got kicked and flew into mid-air by Kage's violent double kick.

'YOU! YOUU! YOUU! IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!' Kage shouted as she just after saying pervert to Trey.

Trey coughed blood in mid-air… In his thoughts he said 'Why do I feel satisfaction after kissing her then getting violently kicked by her'

Chris and Suko stared at each other's face and then blushed like a red tomato.

'No! Suko-kun!' Chris said while blushing and with her voice breaking.

Chris was extremely guilty thinking of her kissing Suko…

Suko replied with a blushing face and a dense headed kid's voice 'Huh? Chris-san? What do you mean by no? Then he dumfounded himself hugging Chris so he calm her down or so he thought.

But this made even things worse. Chris blushed so much when she got hugged unexpectedly by Suko that she lost a bit of control of herself thus leading her to giving a Suko a peck on his right cheeks.

Suko blushed so much that his face looked like magma, and he tried letting go of Chris but both his heart and body resisted.

Then Suko curiously and idiotically asked Chris 'A-aano chris-san why did you give a peck for?'

Chris wouldn't reply because she spaced out due to Suko's denseness.

Then Chiisana shouted with demonic rage at Muuraida 'THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE IMMATURE UNPRINCELY BAKAAAA!'

She ran towards Muuraida with such anger that you could feel the anger from one kilometre away from classroom one.

Muuraida tried to run but his efforts were futile because he got caught easily…

Chiisana grabbed Muuraida's two legs and threw him with large force…

Suko and Chris sees Chiisana violently with demonic rage unexpectedly throwing Muuraida towards them.

Suko says 'Is that heading towards us?' while hugging Chris.

'HOW DO YOU LIKE FLYING YOU BAKAA!' Chiisana shouted with extreme anger.

'WAHHH! HELP ME!' Muuraida shouted while in mid-air with tears forming on his eyes.

Muuraida crash lands onto Suko and Chris thus causing a commotion by the classroom's sliding door.

'Wahhhhhhhhhh!' Muuraida cries as he landed.

Unexpectedly Suko is still hugging Chris but this time they are both on the floor and Chris is on top of Suko.

'Ehhh?' Suko said while blushing.

Chris then snaps back into reality then Chris asks without the knowledge that she is on top of Suko and still getting hugged. 'What happened?'

Muuraida keeps childishly cries two and a half metres away from Chris and Suko.

Then Chiisana throws a mental fit and spouts nonsense and at the same time Kage shouts death threats to Trey when he is still in mid-air…

Trey lands two metres behind Suko and Chris but he is skidding towards Chris and Suko.

'Eughhhhhh' As Trey landed.

Trey skids uncontrollably towards Suko and Chris.

'Wahhhhh!' Suko and Chris screamed as Trey skids towards them with a fast constant speed.

Chris screams more as Suko is hugging her and she is on top him.

'WAAAAAAHHH! Suko-kun!' Chris screamed like a beautiful distressed princess falling from a cliff.

All of them screamed 'Nooooo' like they have seen a disgusting horrible ugly monster trying to eat them when Trey inevitably crashed towards Chris and Suko.

Trey seemingly to stop skidding but the force from his skidding sent Chris and Suko skidding outside into the First floor hall.

But Chris and Suko skidding stopped in the middle of the hall floor, then Suko sighed in relief.

Then fast paced heavy footsteps could be heard from three metres away.

'Haa…Haa…Haa…' The boy with the dark silver hair panted and unknowingly quickly ran towards Chris and Suko.

Suko hears and sees the boy running towards them. In a jiffy by instinct he switched himself on top of Chris so that if anything happens he'll take the damage instead of Chris.

Beforehand Suko tried to push Chris away from him so that she will not get hurt. But something mysterious stopped Suko from doing so.

After that second that Suko switched from bottom to top, the boy running tripped on Chris and Suko.

The boy running fell on Suko.

Something mysterious propelled them towards the exit of the science block thus Chris, Suko and the dark silver haired boy got pushed to the staircase exit.

When they Chris, Suko and the boy got propelled, Chiisana, Kage and Muuraida tried to help but it was too late

In the moment as the boy with dark silver hair tripped over them…

Suko momentarily catches a glance of the dark silver haired boy before he falls over Chris and Suko and gets propelled towards the exit.

'Rindaru-kun?' Suko said with confusion, distress and pain…

…

Sounds of thudding falling bodies can be heard by doors of the entrance of the science block.

Chris's, Rindaru's and Suko's bodies were covered in blood, bruises and wounds also their bodies were found unconscious in close weird positions on ground by the end of the staircase.

But there is something wrong with their bodies

As Rindaru's right hand with the Sky Mare ring is coincidentally on top of Suko's right hand with the Sky Vongola Ring and also coincidentally the Sky Arcobaleno Pacifier around Chris's neck is under Rindaru's hand.

Afterwards…

A bright blinding light illuminated from the pacifier and the rings the whole area outside the science block.

Then sounds of repeating church bell chimes are heard…

[In a special odd space world]

~Suko and Chris both wakes up in a place where it is all white but a black door stands alone afar in all of the whiteness~

A loud god-like voice spoke.

"You wished to know; now you will know, the truth that hides behind the lies of the Mare"

Then Chris and Suko are pushed against their will towards the opened black door and they both quickly lose their consciousness once more.

…

Chris and Suko regains consciousness in the clean kitchen of a house…

Someone shouts next to them in Italian 'LANCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE WAKE UP! DON'T MAKE ME, YOUR MOTHER TO COME UPSTAIRS TO DRAG YOU OUT OF BED!'

A familiar kid voice shouts back 'IM COMING MA!'

Then a sound of someone falling downstairs caught Chris and Suko's attention therefore they both ran by following the thudding noise.

When they arrived at the stairs…

Chris and Suko's eyes were filled with great confusion, disbelief and shock as they saw the kid's face…

To be continued…  
_

What is this blinding flashing light that enveloped the whole hall of the science block… Just what is that repetitive sound of bell represent…?  
Just where is the place Chris and Suko regained consciousness from?  
And just who is that KID?

Find out in, Dai Ni Omoide: Wasure te i ta kioku no hikari


End file.
